hope_and_radiationfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
ROOT - ruimtekaart
LOADING SOL SYSTEM LIBRARY REFERENCE --- --- CROSS REFERENCING PLANETS / MOONS / STATIONS / OTHER OPERATIONS --- --- UPLOADING DSA STRATEGIC ANALYSIS BASED ON ENTERED SECURITY CLEARANCE --- --- REMOVING DATA IRRELEVANT TO SEARCH QUERY AND USER PREFERENCES --- --- BUILDING DATABASE --- --- DONE --- Mercurius Mercurius is de planeet die zich het dichtste bij de zon bevindt. Ook is het veruit de snelste planeet. Aangezien Mercurius geen atmosfeer heeft, schommelt de dag-nacht-temperatuur er tussen 430°C en -180°C. Naast deze enorme temperatuurverschillen kampt Mercurius ook met hoge zonnestraling en regelmatige plasmastormen. * Strategische analyse:'' De DSA oordeelt dat de mogelijke extractie van (bijvoorbeeld) zwavel of potassium van Mercurius niet mogelijk is met de huidige technologie. Indien het wel mogelijk was, zou het ongetwijfeld nog niet rendabel zijn. Tenslotte ligt de planeet te ver van de DSA. De planeet heeft voor ons dan ook geen enkele waarde.'' Venus Venus is de tweede planeet van het zonnestelsel. Daarenboven is het de dichtste buur van de Aarde. De planeet heeft te kampen met een extreem 'broeikas-effect', wat het maakt tot de heetste planeet van Sol, met temperaturen die lood doen smelten (tot 470°C). Venus roteert erg langzaam om zijn as en elke 'dag' is er even lang als 225 dagen op Aarde. De structuur lijkt erg op die van de Aarde, al is de planeet erg vulkanisch actief. De planeet is bedekt met dikke wolken van koolstofdioxide en zwavelzuur. Winden op de planeet behalen tot 360km/u. De atmosfeer is zo dik dat het aanvoelt alsof je je meer dan een kilometer onder een Aardse zeespiegel bevindt. * Strategische analyse:'' Voor de kernoorlog was er sprake van missies richting Venus met als doel onderzoek, extractie van grondstoffen en zelfs kolonisatie in het wolkendek. De DSA heeft geen idee of er iets is gekomen van dit soort missies en is momenteel niet in de mogelijkheid om op onderzoek uit te gaan. Aan Venus wordt daarom een erg beperkt belang toegeschreven.'' Aarde In 2040 werd de Aarde getroffen door een allesvernietigende kernoorlog. Het is onduidelijk wie deze startte. ARES beweert dat de PAC de aanstoker was. De PAC is van mening dat ARES het hellevuur lanceerde. Sommigen suggereren dat derden vanuit het ineengestorte Rusland een aanval lanceerden en zo een tegenaanval van beide machtsblokken uitlokten. In ieder geval werd de Aarde verzwolgen door een vernietigend vuur en meteen erna ontoegankelijk gemaakt door nucleaire winter. De stratosfeer werd jarenlang grotendeels afgesloten van alle ruimteverkeer door as en brokstukken en ook in de onmiddellijke baan rond de Aarde verhinderden duizenden tonnen ruimteafval elke veilige landing. Pas erg recent heeft de DSA doorheen enkele schaarse getuigenissen van Spacer arbeiders geleerd dat de meeste radioactieve en andere deeltjes in de Aardse stratosfeer weer op de planeet zijn geland, wat niet enkel landingen mogelijk maakt maar ook de Aardse temperatuur weer doet stijgen. Ook is het mede dankzij het harde werk van Spacer ruimploegen in dienst van UNEM dat de baan rond de Aarde grotendeels van afval werd vrijgemaakt. Via hen heeft de DSA geleerd van ARES operaties in het binnenland van wat ooit de Verenigde Staten waren. * Strategische analyse:'' De DSA oordeelt dat het van essentieel belang is om - onafhankelijk van de wensen van PAC, ARES of UNEM - eigen contacten aan te knopen en allianties en handelsbetrekkingen op te zetten met overlevers op de Aarde. De DSA oordeelt dat enkel een dergelijke samenwerking kan leiden tot Spacer overleving als onafhankelijke entiteit. Als dusdanig zal de DSA hiervoor alle mogelijke middelen beschikbaar stellen.'' Luna - - - - - - - - Destiny Station - - - - - - - - - Tianchao Station 'Tianchao', of 'Hemelse Troon' in het Chinees, was de eerste menselijke vestiging buiten de Aarde met als doel permanente bewoning door niet enkel hardwerkende pioniers maar eerder tienduizenden kolonisten in luxueuze condities. De eerste stappen voor de bouw van deze reusachtige habitat in de ruimte werden door de PAC alliantie reeds in 2025 gezet. Chinese offerbereidheid, Japanse technologie en Indische mankracht maakten deze ruimtestad al snel tot dé revelatie van de eenentwintigste eeuw. Niet langer zou de ruimte enkel bekend staan om zijn ruwe omgeving: Tianchao Station werd het eerste baken voor de ultrarijken buiten de atmosfeer van de Aarde. De zachte temperatuur, spitstechnologische ondersteuning en aangename 0.8G zwaartekracht maakten Tianchao werkelijk tot een 'Hemelse Troon' en zetten de andere machtsblokken op de Aarde aan tot gelijkaardige projecten. In 2040 slaagde Tianchao er als enige ruimte habitat in een baan om de Aarde (naast het 'Destiny Station' van ARES) in om de kernoorlog te overleven. Het is onduidelijk hoe dit kon, aangezien ARES duidelijk PAC als primaire doel had genomen en het station had bestookt met een vernietigend oorlogsarsenaal. Vandaag is Tianchao zonder twijfel de meest technologisch geavanceerde voorpost van de mensheid. En ook twintig jaar na de kernoorlog blijft PAC vanuit Tianchao in een bittere koude oorlog verwikkeld met ARES. * Strategische analyse:'' Het is momenteel onduidelijk wat de lange termijn doelstellingen zijn van de PAC binnen Tianchao. In contrast met de agressieve oorlogsvloten van ARES of de bureaucraten van UNEM blijft Tianchao eerder op zichzelf gericht, behalve tal van schaduwachtige projecten en een onstilbare honger naar ruwe materialen. De DSA raadt met klem aan dat operatoren afstand houden van Tianchao vooraleer meer informatie kan worden ingewonnen over hun intenties en hun kracht. Slapende honden bijten niet...'' Mars Deimos Phobos Mars blokkade Asteroidengordel Ceres Ceres Shipyard Palas Juno Vesta Jupiter ''' '''Saturnus Titan Titan, een maan van Saturnus, heeft een atmosfeer van stikstof en methaan. Het is de enige plaats in het zonnestelsel waar terraformatie (in dit geval het toevoegen van 20 procent zuurstof aan de atmosfeer) wat betreft ademhaling binnen de marges van de (betaalbare) mogelijkheden ligt. Maar de maan is te koud voor menselijke bewoning zonder drukpak (slechts 100 Kelvin) en ontvangt slechts 1% van de zonnestralen die de Aarde krijgt. Toch hebben prospectie teams reeds in het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw Titan omschreven als een plaats die van hoge waarde kan zijn voor de ontginning van grote hoeveelheden chemische brandstof (zoals stikstof, waterstof, propaan en methaan) en verregaande industrialisatie aan de hand van robotica. Vooral de toepassingen voor computertechnologie of een hoge efficiëntie van machinerie dankzij de gunstige invloed van de ijzige koude op industriële processors zijn de prospectors niet ontgaan. De kernoorlog op Aarde heeft echter ambitieuze plannen in die richting gedwarsboomd. Momenteel is de enige operatie op Titan een grotendeels gerobotiseerde gas-mijnbouw operatie van de DSA. Ook al heeft de DSA sinds de lancering van de missie gezien afstand en isolement slechts minimaal contact gehad met de operatie, toch arriveerden reeds twee gerobotiseerde supertankers vanuit Titan terug in Ceres. Deze zijn snel van cruciaal belang geworden voor de uitbouw van een eigen scheepsbouw- en chemische industrie. * Strategische analyse:'' Uitbouw van verdere operaties op Titan kunnen van groot belang zijn voor niet enkel de DSA maar voor de gehele mensheid. Toch dienen wij te erkennen dat dit bij een wensdroom blijft zolang de Mars Blokkade van kracht blijft en de Orbiters een oneerlijke controle behouden op Spacer operaties. Er is simpelweg onvoldoende economische surplus om dergelijke projecten uit te bouwen zolang Spacers onderling blijven vechten om voedsel en water en Orbiters hen een veel te lage prijs betalen voor hun productie. Daarom is de DSA van mening dat onze prioriteit nu moet liggen bij de Aarde, niet bij Titan. Indien deze situatie verandert, zal het potentieel van Titan opnieuw worden geëvalueerd.'' 'Sleeper Ships' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ --- Administrator Access Port --- No entry --- Black ICE protection initiated ---